Scenario: The War in Space Outline
Introduction The following is an Outline for the Scenario: Battle of the Belt. This gives a trimmed view of the Battle of the Belt and acts as a chronology that provides the name of the battles, when they took place, who won, who lost, new technologies introduced in the battle, outcome, and consequence. For more analysis, please see Battle of the Belt. The Battle of the Belt involved five major factions. #MinCol, or Ministry of Colonization, lead by the Minster of Colonization #Nobody, the faction led by Andarin #Sons of Space, the faction led by a triumvirate of Janus, Inguz, and Sylph #Daughters of Peace, the faction led by Sylph and later Jane #Hegemony Fleet, sent by the Hegemon back on Earth and led by the Admiral of the Hegemony Fleet It also involves two minor factions, both of which last for only one episode. #Nobody rebels, which appear in "Broken Promise" #Warmonger rebels, which appear in "Full Circle" Timeline: The Battle of the Belt Phases 1 and 2 lasted a total of 10 months. The Battle of the Belt Phase 3 lasted a total of 1 and 3/4 month. __TOC__ Phase 1: Revolution "First Strike" *'Hunt at Haven' *''Year 15 of the post-cataclysmic calendar'' *''Disputed victory'' *'Introductory Technology:' Shuttle, Visual Laser Weapons Systems, Burst Signals As soon as MinCol realized that Andarin's group had splintered away, it urgently grouped a few shuttles with makeshift laser systems as weaponry to chase after the rebels. The battle saw Andarin's faction half destroyed, but still surviving through the use of Burst Signals. The official report described the incident as caused by a few rebels who "are nobody now" to downplay the importance and size of the splinter group and attempt to discourage future rebellions; this title was then adopted by Andarin's faction, which hereafter became known as the Nobody. "Forgotten" *'Battle of Eros' *''Two months later'' *''Victory of Nobody over Sons'' *'Introductory Technology:' Electro Magnetic Pulse Slightly predating the next battle by only a few days, this one was quickly overshadowed by the next. Nobody's and Sons' upgraded fleets passed each other and engaged each other's outdated fleets; thus Andarin's Nobody won this engagement and lost the next. But there were no stakes in this engagement, prompting the question of why Andarin sent his forces here. It turns out that he planned to have his own base destroyed, on purpose. "Remembered" *'Capture of Au Andarin' *''Three days later'' *''Victory of Sons over Nobody, capture of Au Andarin by the Sons'' *'Introductory Technology:' Nuclear Weapons Systems, Mirror Plating Only a few days after the Battle of Eros, the Sons' new fleet arrived at Au Andarin and sacked the colony. Nobody was reduced to wastes, and slinked away into the dark void of unexplored space. No one would remember the Battle of Eros as important to any extent. Thereafter, the Sons and MinCol were the only remaining powers in the conflict. "Divide and Conquer" *'First Battle of New Haven' *''One week later'' *''Victory of Sons over MinCol'' *'Introductory Technology:' Installation, Vessel (Repairing) But because in the Battle of Eros Nobody had ruined the Sons' defensive fleet, MinCol decided to take advantage in the weakness of Sons military power with an attack against their bastion. The advent of defensive installations resulted in the defeat of the invaders. Thereafter, MinCol and the Sons were antagonized with each other. "The Big Push" *'Siege of the Wastelands' *''One month later'' *''Victory of Sons over MinCol'' *'Introductory Technology:' Hyperlaser With the defeat of the MinCol invasion, the Sons rallied for their own attack, termed the "Big Push" because of its use of Hyperlaser shuttles, which called for a rather complicated style of warfare, and the slow but powerful force that it represented. "Playing the Ace" *'Massacre of Backwater' *''One month later'' *''Victory of Sons over MinCol'' *'Introductory Technology:' Reactive Plating The Sons chose Backwater as the base to be the target of their newly developed technology, Reactive Plating, which were invulnerable to lasers in the visual range. The victory was total, and understandably MinCol became particularly worried. "Blow for a Blow" *'Second Battle of New Haven' *''Ten days later'' *''Victory of Sons over MinCol'' *'Introductory Technology:' Metamaterial Plating, Observatory, Invisible Laser Weapons Systems Thus MinCol's next attack, launched on New Haven, was meant to force the colonists at that base to turn over the secrets of their technology. The MinCol unleashed its own project, Metamaterial Plating, which effectively hid crafts from detection, in an attempt to sneak into the colony of New Haven. Unfortunately, the Sons had by then already erected an Observatory and using it, they tracked down and destroyed the invading crafts. "Breaking the Code" *'First Battle of Gettysburg' *''Ten days later'' *''Disputed Victory'' *'Introductory Technology:' Gamma Bursts, Juggernaut Ship Note: Gettysburg is MinCol's primary base. Following the last battle, the Sons realized the importance of the Metamaterial Plating, but did not know how to program it. Therefore they launched an attack to bring a handful of commandos into the primary science facility of the Gettysburg colony, and sent the programs back to New Haven for utilizing. "The Reckoning" *'Battle of Cemetery' *''Two weeks later'' *''Victory of Sons over MinCol'' *'Introductory Technology:' Military Stimulant Drugs, Frigate Here MinCol and the Sons tested their technologies in a major conflict. Although the Sons suffered more casualties, they won, and MinCol began procedures for evacuation from their primary colony of Gettysburg. "The Hammer Falls" *'Second Battle of Gettysburg' *''Five days later'' *''Disputed Victory'' *'Introductory Technology:' Carrier The Sons were quick to follow up on their victory at Cemetery and stormed Gettysburg all too easily. The remnants of MinCol's fleet was used to defend the rear as the Gettysburg infrastructure was relocated to MinCol's provisional capital. Afterward, while the other factions recuperated, the Sons spread its colonies and bases, its power uncontested in the asteroid belt. Phase 2: The Quest for Peace After "The Hammer Falls", two months of tenous peace remained, and many of the colonists of all three factions hoped that this would last. But it was not to be. Soon a new policy, "Quest for Peace", would rise to the fore. "Aggression" *'First Battle of Antioch' *''Two months later'' *''Victory of Sons over Nobody'' *'Introductory Technology:' Faraday Shield Andarin, sensing the rivalry between the triumvirate leaders of the Sons, and expecting aversion to continued warfare in the sector by one of those leaders, renewed the battle with an attack on Antioch, for which he sent only a scouting party. Exasperated with the total defeat, his underlings asked for an explanation. Andarin replied that his move was a decoy for an ulterior assault. Meanwhile, patriotism of the Antioch colonists soared, while many others became irritated with incessant warfare, resulting to the splintering of the Daughters from the Sons. "War and Peace" *'Third Battle of New Haven' *''That same day'' *''Victory of Daughters over Sons'' *'Introductory Technology:' Vessel (Materials Recycling) The leader of the so far inactive Daughters subgroup of the Sons faction now springs to action with the Quest for Peace policy, by seizing control of the Sons base of New Haven from within, for long the Sons bastion against its enemies. "At Peace with the World" *'Peace of Au Andarin' *''One day later'' *''Victory of Daughters and MinCol over Sons'' *'Introductory Technology:' Spectral Laser Weapons Systems, Parabot Immediately after taking control of the Sons bastion of New Haven, Sylph (the leader of the Daughters faction) ordered her fleet stationed at Au Andarin to demand the surrender of the Au Andarin Sons colonists, thereby reaffirming her policy of "Quest for Peace". This would be the high point of that policy, however. Note that MinCol now joins the Daughters; they both perceive the Sons as a common enemy. "A Retreat Forward" *'Destruction of Antioch' *''Five days later'' *''Victory of Daughters over Sons'' *'Introductory Technology:' Now Sylph decreed that Antioch likewise surrender. However, the Antioch colonists were too charged with patriotic victory that they deemed this unacceptable. Therefore Sylph declared that the Quest for Peace would have to take one step backward in order to go forward, and destroyed Antioch to set an example to other Sons bases and colonies. Afterward, the Sons retook Antioch, built New Antioch upon its ruins, and established the third Microwave Transmitter. "Into the Flames" *'Battle of Thorndale' *''Two weeks later'' *''Victory of Nobody and MinCol over Sons, capture of first Microwave Transmitter for use by Nobody'' *'Introductory Technology:' Electro Magnetic Flare, Acid Field The superiority of the Sons was quickly becoming evident, from their microwave transmitter power which freed them from building power plants at every base. Andarin was the first to develop a new strategy for confronting the Sons, known as Strategic Attack. After informing the other factions that the Sons would cease functioning soon, he began his attack, capturing the first transmitter; but to his dismay all of the bases continued to function. The Alliance fell apart due to perceived subversion on Andarin's part, and Nobody became the target of the others. "Broken Promise" *'Battle of Tal Darin' *''That same day'' *''Victory of Nobody over Nobody rebels'' *'Introductory Technology:' Deadline Andarin knew all along that his recent attack against Thorndale would not generate any results yet, and that disgruntled underlings would rebel against his rule once they failed to see any weakening of the Sons. Therefore he had placed deadlines on his invading fleet. As soon as the battle was finished, he whisked the fleet back to his provisional capital of Tal Darin, and launched a preemptive strike against the rebels. "Show of Strength" *'Battle of Wall' *''Two weeks later'' *''Victory of MinCol over Sons'' *'Introductory Technology:' Hyperresonance As of yet MinCol still had not performed to any extent after its ignominous defeat at Gettysburg, and the Minister chose this time to flaunt the power of his fleet to raise the morale of MinCol colonists. The fleet engaged the largest Sons fleet ever constructed. Although MinCol won again in this conflict, losses mounted, and the Minister searched for a different method of defeating Sons superiority in the sector. His wishes leaked out to the other factions, as the MinCol colonists were also becoming increasingly disillusioned with the battle. "Shadow Hunters" *'Battle of Gaojiazhuang' *''Eight days later'' *''Victory of Sons over Nobody and Daughters'' *'Introductory Technology:' In preparation for his next attack against a microwave transmitter, Andarin and Sylph drew the Sons vanguard fleet into battle. At this point, Sylph still hoped for a relatively quick end to the war and the establishment of peace. She thought that the destruction of the second transmitter would deactivate enough of the Sons bases and forces to bring it to parity with the other three factions. As a result of this defeat, the Nobody-Daughters Alliance vanguard fleet near Power would be able to obtain victory. "Blackout" *'First Battle of Power' *''Two weeks later'' *''Victory of Nobody and Daughters over Sons, capture of the second microwave transmitter for use by Daughters'' *'Introductory Technology:' Deadline Web Power-a base whose main point is its nuclear power plant coupled with a microwave power transmitter-was captured by an attack from Nobody and Daughters. This served as proof of the strategic attack policy, newly employed by Andarin, that upheld the need to strike at the Son's microwave transmitters to shut down operation of multiple Sons bases in one hit instead of attacking the very large Sons holdings in the sector one by one. The ensuing success draws the other factions to adopt the same strategy. "Eye of the Storm" *'Battle of New Antioch' *''Ten days later'' *''Victory of Nobody and MinCol over Sons, capture of the final microwave transmitter for use by MinCol'' *'Introductory Technology:' Vessel (Restoration) The long awaited final confrontation with the Sons comes at last, with the Third Battle of New Antioch (also known as Battle for Warriors, because it had completely displaced the concept of the Quest for Peace) and the capture of both a base (New Antioch) and a microwave transmitter. As Andarin had suspected, the first transmitter had been only a backup, and thus did nothing; the second transmitter's loss caused several bases to lose power but the ones with power from the third transmitter recovered; and the third transmitter's loss resulted in total lack of power to the Sons' bases. The Sons were a spent faction, and Sylph, finally realizing that after all her unwanted battles she had only further upset the balance, committed suicide. Phase 3: The Hegemony Fleet Phase 3 marks the entry of the Hegemony Fleet into the sector. By this point, Sylph's successor Jane had changed her faction name from Daughters of Peace to Daughters of Space, and continued the fight with the remnants of what the Sons had at the end of Phase 1. The Daughters knew that the Quest for Peace had been a failure. Meanwhile, Nobody had taken advantage of both Phases to increase its holdings; and all three main factions (excepting the weakened Sons) now halted construction of power plants, instead using the energy from their single microwave transmitters. The Hegemony Fleet had arrived in the sector with three Orders: #Establishment of a base in the sector to service future Hegemony expeditions; #Take over MinCol and its transmitter and subdue all opposition to this effect; #Destruction of the other two transmitters to cripple all factions. "Power Overwhelming" *'Initial Battle of Augustgrad' *''Immediately following the arrival of the Hegemony Fleet'' *''Victory of Hegemony over Daughters'' *'Introductory Technology:' As soon as the Hegemony fleet was detected, the Daughters mobilized for war, knowing that the Hegemon would settle for nothing less than total control of the asteroid belt. Meanwhile, MinCol and Nobody were willing to see what the Hegemony fleet would do first, and Sons were too weak to do much. The battle clearly established Hegemony superiority. Subsequently, the Minister lost power to the Hegemon, ruled indirectly through the Admiral of the Hegemony. "Eye for an Eye" *'Second Battle of Power' *''Ten days later'' *''Victory of Hegemony over Daughters, and destruction of the Daughters' transmitter'' *'Introductory Technology:' As the Daughters were the first to resist the Hegemony Fleet, they were the first to come under attack. The victorious Hegemony laid waste to the transmitter, thus greatly weakening the Daughters. "Electrocution" *'Second Battle of New Antioch' *''Fifteen days later'' *''Victory of Hegemony over Nobody'' *'Introductory Technology:' Now Andarin switched sides, and attacked the Hegemony's transmitter. The attack failed, but forced the Hegemony to realize the weakness of its own position and concentrate a fleet in defense of the transmitter. Later, Nobody propaganda said that the attack had "electrocuted" the Hegemony by preventing its forces from moving about, and thus ensuring its defeat. "The Culling" *'Third Battle of Au Andarin' *''Two weeks later'' *''Victory of Hegemony over Daughters and Nobody'' *'Introductory Technology:' Increasingly wary of the imbalance caused by the Hegemony Fleet, Andarin joined in the defense of Au Andarin. The capture of the colony by the Hegemony, however, resulted in the Admiral's choosing who would live and who would die. Propaganda by Nobody and Daughters portrayed this choosing as indiscriminate, though the choices were actually based on who had a history of aiding the Hegemony back on Earth and could be forgiven, etc. "The Power of One" *'Second Battle of Thorndale' *''Four days later'' *''Victory disputed'' *'Introductory Technology:' With the loss of the Daughters' transmitter, Andarin used Nobody's transmitter to power Daughters bases, clearly demonstrating his allegiance to that faction. This made a Hegemony attack on the Thorndale transmitter inevitable. However, the Admiral was content with the destruction of this transmitter, not realizing that Andarin had predicted that he would lose and had relocated his transmitter to Tal Darin, leaving behind a fake one. The Admiral never realized that he had destroyed a fake, because he never tested it out before he had destroyed it. Meanwhile, Andarin feigned weakness. "Turning of the Tide" *'Fourth and Fifth Battles of New Haven' *''Three days later'' *''Victory of Daughters and Sons over Hegemony and Nobody'' *'Introductory Technology:' Fresh from victory, the Hegemony Fleet then proceeds to attack New Haven, but was rebuffed, like every invasion into New Haven before it. Not only did the "Hegemony juggernaut" come to a standstill, but morale switched sides, and the other factions began to lose trust in the ability of the fleet. But the Hegemon was not about to give up. Just days later, he ordered another attack; this time the fleet demanded and obtained support from MinCol and Nobody, threatening them with the prospect of supporting the losing side if New Haven was taken at last. It wasn't. The Hegemony Fleet's credibility collapsed. "Tipping the Scales" *'Infiltration of Augustgrad' *''Ten days later'' *''Victory of MinCol over Hegemony'' *'Introductory Technology:' Personnel Metamaterial Cloaks MinCol, increasingly disgusted with the inability of the Hegemony fleet to carry out its tasks, and emboldened by its failures, decided to rebel against what the Minister perceived as inept command by a Hegemon whose signals took hours to get to the Belt. Rather silently, MinCol launched an infiltration party that broadcast back to New Haven the computer security system that the Fleet was using. "Death in Disguise" *'Sabotage at Thorndale' *''That same day'' *''Victory of MinCol over Hegemony'' *'Introductory Technology:' Meanwhile, another plot in MinCol also sprang, in which the Minister aided in the sapping of the Thorndale transmitter, so crucial to Hegemony power in the sector. Its downfall set the stage for the final confrontation with the Hegemony Fleet. However, immediately after the Sabotage, the Minister was captured by Hegemony commandos and executed despite appeals to surrender. This was because the Hegemony fleet could not tolerate any such disturbances or risk losing control of the sector entirely. "Upon the Summit" *'Final Battle of Augustgrad' *''The next day'' *''Victory of MinCol, Nobody, and Daughters over Hegemony'' *'Introductory Technology:' Computer Virus At last, Mincol, Nobody, Sons, and Daughters ally against the Fleet in a final conflict. The battle saw the release of computer viruses into the Hegemony fleets that broke down effective cooperation between units, defection of all of the MinCol units, and the loss of communication with over half of the Hegemony bases, resulting in a terrific defeat for the Fleet. This time, the losing side was entirely destroyed, despite appeals to surrender. "Full Circle" *'Defeat of the "Adverse Current"' *''Immediately therafter'' *''Victory of Union over warmonger rebels'' Now that they had been united against the Hegemony, some saw no reason why they should not come back together. This consideration resulted in multiple preemptive strikes by those who did not want to see unity in the asteroid belt, against those who did, who said that there was no good reason to keep fighting. But by then they were in the minority, and were quickly cleaned up and treated as "relics of history". Therefore the various factions came together at last; a new MinCol was established under the name of The Union; and the Battle of the Belt came to a conclusion. Category:Space Wars